


【HPau】【盾冬】霍格沃兹黑魔法防御课堂

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Marvel
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 带你走进霍格沃兹生动黑魔法防御课堂学员纷纷表示学院应该教材配套护目镜





	【HPau】【盾冬】霍格沃兹黑魔法防御课堂

近日，霍格沃兹进行了一场史无前例的黑魔法防御课教学课堂。在此之前，霍格沃兹课堂上从没邀请其他任课教授进行教材对象的前例。

自从Bucky Barnes——前首席傲罗现任霍格沃兹魔咒课Steve Rogers教授的童年旧友，担任霍格沃兹黑魔法防御课教授一职后，这位魔咒课教授常提出要求到黑魔法防御课堂上与Bucky教授进行教学交流。也许是因为Steve教授与校长Nick Fury签署了“全盘负责”的责任书，所以如此重视Bucky教授在课堂上的一举一动，可以理解。

为了更深入了解这次“史无前例”的教学课堂，我们有幸采访到参加此次课堂的学生介绍了，并对其采访进行整理收集。

据了解，当鼎鼎有名的魔咒课教授Steve Rogers在黑魔法防御课堂上现身，并自我介绍为本次课堂的教材对象时，引起了全场轰动。

Bucky教授在本次课堂上为学生介绍了新咒语：魂魄出窍（Imperio）

众所周知，此咒语为三大不赦咒之一，下咒者可完全控制被下咒者做出他们想做的事情，为犀利的蛮横咒。不知道这对亲密友人要如何向学生展示这个咒语呢？

据不知名学生透露，当时Bucky教授轻易的用此咒控制了Steve教授。但以Steve教授的力量来看，只要意志足够坚定完全可以摆脱此咒的控制。也许是Steve教授为了更好的向学生展示此咒的威力，完全放弃了反抗，亦可理解。

当Bucky教授控制了Steve教授之后，命令其作出几个可笑的舞蹈动作。令人吃惊，平日不苟言笑的Bucky Barnes原来十分具有幽默感。但当Bucky教授控制后者将自己“公主抱”之后，课堂上发出了震耳欲聋的掌声，其中还夹杂着尖锐的口哨声。不过这很快被Nick校长知道，以扰乱课堂纪律的理由批评了这几位吹口哨的学生，但Bucky教授表示“这是我的课，我的学生归我管。”反驳了Nick校长。可见这位前臭名昭著的魔法杀手Bucky Barnes果真是一位好教授，也许他也是这个蛮横咒的受害者，谁知道呢。

据传闻，Bucky教授和Steve教授之间的关系远超过友人的界限，当然仅仅靠“任劳任怨让对方向自己施展黑魔法咒”，在学院举办的魔法切磋赛上果断扔下魔杖并说出“我不会和你打。”这些等等小事不能完全证明其之间复杂的关系。而且学生们模凌两可的反应更加给这个大问号蒙上了一层神秘的色彩。

“哥向上帝发誓他们肯定不仅仅是友人关系，哥和好朋友就从来不会亲吻对方的嘴唇，哥真该向教授们看齐咯？”某蒙面学生如是说。

“梅林的胡子！我强烈要求学院应该给我们配套护目镜，这两位教授分明利用课堂秀恩爱！”一红发学生激动的说出。

总之，这次的黑魔法防御课学生们都表示大开眼界，不过其中细节不便放出。Bucky教授甚至隐晦的透露出下一节黑魔法防御课上，将再次邀请Steve教授参与，学习课题是“催情术”。

想知道下一堂的黑魔法防御课的情况吗？请继续支持霍格沃兹八卦小报。

 

转发3462 赞7248 评论1324

日期2016/5/6

热门评论

你的好邻居：那节课是我上过最酷的课了！！学到很多，让我站一百年Stucky！！！

Red很旺能发达：期待下一节黑魔法防御课。顺便表白Bucky教授！

善良的丘比特：同学们我会向Nick Fury校长提出护目镜的要求，毕竟我自己的也不知道坏了多少副了。


End file.
